Something you will Never Know
by KillingKathy
Summary: Himuro and Murasakibara are in college, years after high school and the Generation of Miracles. But Himuro has quit basketball, under premises that no one knows, and Murasakibara is determined to find out, no matter what the cost. Murahimu
1. Prologue

"_And the monster in your head _

_Won't Surface again,_

_And I as future Kings, _

_Walk off the edge. _

_And call me by my name,_

_Hold me 'till the end." –Staying by __**Koba **_

Prologue

It was late at night, and the only night in the C dorm was from the 15th floor, yellow and muted. The only sound was from the 15th floor, a soft scratching of a pencil, light breaths, and a quick tapping of feet. And the only hint of movement was from the 15th floor, a dark-haired boy bent over a cramped desk, hair obscuring one eye, slender fingers gripping a pencil that was flying over paper, endless lines of flowing black script trailing. Himuro Tatsuya was awake at 2 a.m in the morning, writing replies to a lengthy letters that he should probably leave for tomorrow morning but for some reason, was doing it tonight anyway.

_Dearest Alex, _

_Thank you for your concern. However, I think that I am fine on my own in college, please do not send your brigade after me. Quitting basketball was my choice, and mine alone. It was voluntary, believe me. _

_Dear Taiga,_

_You've been talking to Alex too much, haven't you? I'm absolutely fine, no matter what she says. Are you having fun in LA? I wish I could go back to America too, but completing my education in Japan seems to be a good idea. Atsushi seems to need me anyway, and I can't leave him here on his own. I got a job at the mall the other day as a worker for BCBG, that French Store. I can feel you raising those ridiculous eyebrows at me. Shut up, it was either that or Victoria's Secret. And I have no will to spend my days surrounded by lingerie and girls. That's Aomine's job. _

_I miss you. _

_Your dearest brother, _

_Tatsuya _

_Kimiburo College, Basketball Faculty: _

_Thank you very much for your offer. However, after a long while of thinking, I have decided to quit basketball, for I want to concentrate on my studies._

_Thank you again for your offer. _

_Himuro Tatsuya _

As the last period was dotted, last signature signed with a flourish, Himuro quietly got up, put the pencil in the metal holder, sighing almost inaudibly when the muscles in his back popped, a result from sitting so many hours. He quietly went to the bathroom, washing his face with cool, icy water and grabbing a towel to dry it off.

Swiftly changing into an oversized shirt and track pants, he climbed into one of the two beds, drawing his covers over himself and curling into a ball, glancing one last time at the occupant of the other bed. Messy violet hair splayed across the pillow, a soft rise and fall of the broad expanse of shoulder, and long legs that dangled slightly off the edge, something that only years of basketball and an overabundance of food had caused. Moonlight shone over his figure, the same light that washed over Himuro as soon as he turned off the lamp with a soft _click_.

Atsushi was the always the one who shines, a burning light compared to soft candlewicks.

And Himuro doesn't sparkle, but sometimes he glows.

* * *

This is just a bit of drabble-a introduction to the real story ^^ Chapter 1 should be longer, and I will have that out as soon as I can! This is one of my favorite couples-and after months pining after them and re-reading the manga over and over again, I have finally decided to write a fanfiction for them!

Yay cheers for K.K

Thank you all for reading this far~! Review? *Murasakibara puppy eyes*

Until next time~! (hopefully later today)

K.K


	2. Yosen Cake

_It was lunchtime at Yosen, and Himuro and Murasakibara were walking around as usual, Himuro with a book in his hands, Murasakibara with an oversized bag of snacks, of which half had been provided by Himuro. "Say, Atsushi." Himuro sighed, closing his book with a faint thump and swinging it from his arms. "How would you feel if I didn't play basketball anymore?" _

"_Muro-chin would never not play basketball." Murasakibara answers, tone sure and firm, not a single string of hesitance waving. In reply, Himuro laughs, the sound bright and warm, putting his hand in Murasakibara's bag of sweets and pulling out a chocolate, unwrapping the silver wrapping and popping it in his mouth. "Yeah." _

"Atsushi! Wait up!" Himuro pants, arms and legs burning, sweat running down his forehead from exhaustion while Murasakibara is just striding smoothly ahead, with long legs going at a steady rhythm, never breaking.

"Muro-chin, you're slow." The giant whines, but nevertheless, slows down the pace to match his anyway. "I'm out of shape." Himuro groans, seeing the hill before them. Back when he used to play basketball, he would enjoy these runs, enjoy the wind blowing in his face, the faint pounding of his heart and the amazing burn in his legs, smelling the fields that were by Yosen, the blazing sun on his face.

Now all he can think is how tired he is, and how sticky his clothes are becoming from sweat, and how the silver ring bouncing on his chest is flashing in the sunlight, sometimes even blinding him for a moment. He's changed after all.

They're at the hill now, and Murasakibara is still running up it at the same pace as he had on the flatlands, and Himuro has to put forth his uttermost effort to actually run up the hill, although he doesn't except to collapse at the top. "I can't do it." He says between heavy breaths, while Murasakibara realizes that Himuro's not running with him and goes back to retrieve the boy.

"Muro-chin, are you okay?" Himuro just waves a weary hand in response. "Atsushi….how far have we run?"

"5 miles." Is Murasakibara's unblinking answer. "….." Just seeing the fact that 5 miles is what Murasakibara thinks is natural, not to mention _insufficient_, judged on the small hint of distaste in his expressions, is close enough to render Himuro speechless.

"If Muro-chin wants, I can carry him back to the school." Murasakibara offers, stretching.

Some part of Himuro's brain protests-the teenage Himuro would've never allowed this, after all-but right now he's too damn tired to care, and besides-it would help Murasakibara train anyway, right?

"Thank you, Atsushi." Himuro sighs, seeing Murasakibara kneel down, back towards him. Himuro slowly gets on, wrapping his arms and legs around his neck and waist. When Murasakibara gets up, he complains-"You're really sweaty, Muro-chin."

Himuro laughs, because Murasakibara is sweating too-it's a small hint of relief to know that even the generation of miracles could sweat too. He burrowed closer to Murasakibara's back, the rocking motion and sun making him sleepy. "Muro-chin has to buy me snacks today." Murasakibara says, an offhand catch. Himuro sighs and smiles. "Sure."

"And…come to the basketball game today." Murasakibara turns his head back slightly to look at Himuro's expression, which was stiff and cold. "You know I can't, Atsushi."

"Why?"

"I have a meeting today with one of the translators, so I can't-" Suddenly Himuro's expression turns panicked. "What is it Muro-chin-"

He crashed into a tree. Oh. That's what it was. Ignoring Himuro's cries of "_Atsushi! Atsushi!_" He rolls over, hiding his face from the sun. Himuro quickly moves forward, quickly grasping his chin in his hand and making Murasakibara look at him, startled by the vapid look in his eyes. "Atsushi-are you okay?"

"Muro-chin owes me twice amount of candy." Murasakibara says, eyes half-closed.

Of course. Himuro releases him and laughs, stretching out his hand to help Murasakibara get up, looking around and realizing that the school was close by. "Let's go back, okay?"

Murasakibara grasps the hand and gets up, still rubbing his forehead.

They went back to their dorms and got dressed for the day, Himuro grabbing his notes and preparing to go to his French class. Himuro was going to become a translator, learning French, German, Spanish, Italian, which Murasakibara said was useless because he couldn't understand half of the things that he said, anyway.

English he already knew, so he would always doze off in that class, doodling or thinking. Murasakibara was in the cooking classes, to become a world-class pastry chef, and more than once he had joked around and asked Himuro if he wanted to go to Paris one day and open up a Bakery. _Muro-chin could translate there too, right? _Murasakibara had said one day, sucking on a warhead.

Himuro had just jokingly pushed him aside and told him that he needed to do his work.

At the middle of the day, they both met for break, Murasakibara smelling of flour and pastries, Himuro neat and elegant as ever, hair brushed over his face perfectly.

"I brought Muro-chin a cake." Murasakibara yawns, holding out a small white box to Himuro, along with a fork. Himuro opens it and can't help but smile, because there's two tiny figures on the cake, a purple and black haired figure, with a basketball in each hand, violet uniforms having a blazing _Yosen _on the front. "Atsushi…" Himuro sets down the cake and his books and gives Murasakibara a hug, just like he used to do in high school. A moment of hesitation, and Murasakibara hugs back, arms awkward around Himuro's shoulders.

"I wish you would play basketball again." Murasakibara confess suddenly, voice rumbling in Himuro's ear.

"Atsushi…" Himuro closes his eyes. "I can't."

"Why not?" Murasakibara releases him and steps back, face furious. "Why won't you play basetball anymore? Aka-chin, Mine-chin, Kise-chin, and Kuro-chin are all confused and asking too! Not to mention Kaga-chin is confused, and so am I!"

"I still care!" Himuro protests.

"Then play again!" Murasakibara is roaring now, eyes furious. Himuro has never seen him this mad, not even in the match with Seirin.

"_I was the miracle that could never be a miracle_!" Himuro cries, erect on his feet now, staring down Murasakibara. "_Taiga broke down the door, but I never could, could I? __**Never!**_" He's panting harshly, eyes flashing.

"….But that's not the reason, is it?" Murasakibara mumbles, suddenly looking lost and confused. "That's not the reason that you won't play basketball anymore."

"….No Atsushi, it's not." Himuro admits, finally slumping back over the table, opening the cake, and taking a bite. The taste of cream and freesia fills his mouth, the taste sweet, but not too overwhelming. _It was perfect.._ "It's good." He says softly, smiling down at the two little figures that were standing on top of the cream, in the middle of a pass and a shot.

Murasakibara grunts and sits down by him, wrenching the little orange basketball on top of the cake and popping it into his mouth. Himuro laughs and picks up the black-haired figure on the cake and holds it up for inspection. Atsushi had done it perfectly, down the beauty mark on his cheek. When he comments on this, Murasakibara says that that's his only defining feature, that without the beauty mark, he wouldn't stand out, but Himuro can catch a tiny smile on his lips. "Here. You can eat him." Himuro hands Murasakibara the figure.

Murasakibara frowns down at it. "But it's Muro-chin. I don't want to eat Muro-chin."

Himuro blinks, then flushes, embarrassed. "It's okay if it's you." He mumbles, eating another slice of cake.

~X~

* * *

Gahh it's harder to write murahimu than I thought *cries*

Thanks too all that have favorited/followed/reviewed! *hugs*

Until next time~!

K.K


	3. Earrings

_**"Too much of a good thing can be wonderful."**_

_**-Mae West**_

"_And may I offer my congratulations to all the people who are graduating this year? Please come up whenever you hear your name to receive your diploma. Akiwara Amyna, Hikaru Amanyu,…" And so the names went on and on until,"Himuro Tatusya." And with a smile, he went up to get his diploma, shaking hands with the principal momentarily, walking back to his seat to sit down, walking down the aisle to the rhythm of the names that were called after him. He was a moment on the stage, one of many people. Nothing stood out, nothing special. _

"_Muro-chin." was the lazy voice of Atsushi by his ear. _

"_Hmm?" _

"_What college are you going to next year?" Murasakibara asked, crunching on another of his snacks, the sound covered by the scattering of applause. _

"_Rektika." Himuro answered, a little confused as to why he would ask. _

"_Ah." Murasakibara looked lost in thought, bringing his chip halfway to his mouth and stopping it there. "Is that the one with the basketball team that lost every year at the championships? Why does Muro-chin want to go there?" _

"…" _Himuro hesitated, partly opening and closing his mouth. __**He didn't know yet, did he? **__"They have a good language program." He finally said, fiddling with the ivory diploma in his hands, fingering the embroiled sections gently, pace growing faster with each word. "I-I want to study language." It sounded stupid, and he knew it. _

_Murasakibara frowned, but didn't say anything else. _

"…_.What about you, Atsushi?" Himuro asked quickly, hoping to divert the topic. "You still have a year of high school left, but are you going to continue basketball?" _

"_I've had scouts come to me already." Murasakibara yawned. "I'm turning all of them down, though." _

"_Why?" Himuro asked, baffled. _

"_Because I want to be a pastry chef." Murasakibara admitted without a hint of embarrassment. _

_Himuro couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his lips, quickly covering it with his hands to muffle the sound. _

"_Why is Muro-chin laughing?" Murasakibara asked, looking a little put-out, face in slightly pouty expression. _

"_Nothing." Himuro looked at him with a unreadable expression. "I'll miss you, Atsushi." _

"_One more year, then I'll go off to college." _

"_You realize that we probably won't be able to see each other ever again, right?" _

_Murasakibara paused slightly in his snacking. "I'll text Muro-chin." _

"_I will too, Atsushi. It was…a good year with you. I'm glad we met." _

_Murasakibara grunted slightly, but to Himuro it meant the world to him, because Atsushi didn't express his feelings much, and that sound was the equivalent of all the good-byes in the world. _

_Three days later Himuro packed his bags and left for college. _

_Three days later Murasakibara found out about his basketball. _

~X~

"Himuro-san!" A girl called out to him after the last class of the day, just as he was leaving the language class. "Amu-san." He smiled politely. "Do you need me for something?"

"Um…that is…well…"

"Muro-chin!"

"Ah-sorry, I have to go." Himuro made a hasty retreat, waving back at her. "See you tomorrow, Amu-san!"

"….That girl was about to confess to you." Murasakibara murmured as they were walking down the hallway, just like they did back at Yosen.

"I knew that." Himuro replied shortly.

"Remember back when we had to volunteer for community service back at Yosen? And the two little girls wanted you to play their husband?"

Himuro laughed. "I remember."

"I still don't know what Muro-chin did to scare them away, except that they looked even more in love after."

"Mm." Himuro smiled and said nothing.

"…You still won't tell me, will you?" Murasakibara grumbled.

"Nope." Himuro laughed again, the sound light and soft. And when Murasakibara looked at him, standing there in the sunset of the window, Himuro looked breathtaking, the angles of his collarbone sharp and defined, the gray haze of his eyes softened by the sun, the perfect mouth and lips, smiling just the right amount, not too much, not too less. He was too perfect. And Murasakibara didn't like that.

"Now, let's go buy that candy that I owe you." Himuro pulled his wallet out, flicking through the bills. "Twice the amount?"

"Hm." Murasakibara closed his eyes. Maybe the reason the goddess of basketball rejected Himuro was because she was jealous of his beauty. Someone kind like Himuro couldn't help but be loved, after all.

The train ride was uneventful, Himuro falling asleep, head on Murasakibara's shoulder. They were going back to Akita, partly because the convince store by Yosen had the most food, and partly out of pure nostalgia**. **

"We've arrived, Muro-chin." Murasakibara shook the boy gently awake as the train doors opened, Himuro stumbling out, eyes half-closed.

They decided to walk to Yosen, a choice they both regretted immensely, because they forgot how cold it was there, pure snow and ice.

Himuro, being responsible, had brought a scarf, but it wasn't near big enough for the both of them, so they ended up having to huddle together, breaths mingling through the fabric.

"Murasakibara-san!" The owner of the store called out of Murasakibara in delight.

"Obata-san." Murasakibara smiled slightly.

"How's college?"

"Uneventful."

"I heard that you were making it as a pastry chef. How's it going?"

"I can make all these French desserts now that no one can pronounce except Muro-chin."

The owner laughed. "Well, that's good enough."

Himuro smiled slightly. He always went to the back for these conversations, partly because Murasakibara and the owner had a strange bond, and because all they talked about were candy and food. "So, we've had a new flavors of pocky, kiwi and pineapple!"

"Nn?" Murasakibara's voice rose in interest.

"Here, I'll give you a try." The storekeeper opened up a box behind the counter, handing a green and yellow stick to Murasakibara. He stuck them in his mouth, chewing. "This is…." He tried the other one. "I'll take them both." He immediately said, turning around and calling. "Muro-chin! Come try this!"

Himuro, who was wandering around the stationary section, came to the front. Murasakibara held out the bitten pocky sticks to him, and after raising his eyebrow slightly, he relented and took a bite. "It's good." He took a look at the box. "It seems like they're making strange flavors now, is it?"

The storekeeper beckoned Himuro closer. "They made a bean flavored kind, but I didn't want to let him try it. It's the most disgusting thing that I've ever tasted."

Himuro laughed. "That's a good idea."

"What are you guys talking about? Muro-chin?" He looked down at Himuro's hand. "What's that?"

"Ah, this?" Himuro held up a jeweled stud. "I don't know, I was thinking about getting my ear pierced."

"My wife has a piercing gun." Obata volunteered. "If you want to do it, we can pierce it right now. Free of charge!"

"Muro-chin would look good with a earring." Murasakibara murmured, grabbing another pocky stick.

"Let's do it then." Himuro sighed, half-smiling as he handed the black earring to the storekeeper. "Left ear only, please."

His wife was in the back, working on a clock, but as soon as they told her what they were here for, she jumped up and grabbed the piercing gun, cooing over Himuro as he sat down.

"_Such gorgeous skin! And hair-you really are handsome!" _

Himuro just laughed and sat awkwardly as she drew a dot with a sharpie, then told him to put an ice cube on his ear. After it was numb, she inserted the earring into the piercing machine, then tilted his head gently to the side, brushing back his hair.

Himuro winced slightly and closed his eyes, and with a _ca-chack_, it was done. The lady ushering him to the mirror, he gazed at his reflection, onyx stud gleaming in his ear, the same color as his hair.

"Thank you very much." Himuro smiled. Murasakibara came in, stooping under the door, arms full of snacks. "Muro-chin, are you ready to go?"

"Oh-before I forget." The lady came back, taking a small white bottle with her. "Swab your ear with this every night so that it won't get infected."

Himuro bowed. "Thank you for your kindness."

"No matter, no matter." She said, flustered.

"Now, don't come here seducing my wife, young man." The storekeeper warned, playfully wagging a finger at him.

Himuro laughed, and tugging Murasakibara along, bid them a goodbye.

Yosen wasn't far from the store, just up a hill that Himuro and Murasakibara had treaded many times. The school was as big as ever, and for the first time, Himuro and Murasakibara saw how isolated it looked, cold and poised on the hillside, far away from society and people.

And they walked around to look at the outdoors basketball court, memories of feet and hearts pounding, along with the swift moments of ecstasy and joy as they made a basket, feeling the cold snow on their face and hot blood pumping inside their veins, and for the first time in 3 years, Himuro's fingers itched for a basketball, to play on the court once again.

* * *

Gahh _why are these chapters so short I swear to god-_

Okay, I've been trying to write longer chapters I promiseee QAQ They just...splutter out and die in the middle.

I've always thought that Himuro would be sexy with a stud earring. *daydreams*

I don't know about the storekeeper-I just thought that since Murasakibara would go to the convince store so many times, it was only natural that they had some kind of relationship by now

A big hug and thanks to everyone who fav/follow/reviewed~! Seeing the alerts make my day and help motivate this story!

Until next time!

K.K


End file.
